User talk:Pucktana88
Message me! <3 X Let The Messaging Begin! <3 X have you done any more pics yet <3 (Imma big fan of your artwork <3 xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) yay <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) i reallly need your artwork now <3 I love it xx have you tried gettin the povolyve pic xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 17:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) kk icould try for you xx <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 17:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) yay im looking on your polyfoe lol xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 18:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you cant go ill be bored all night My Idol Marissa von blecken 18:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) PS .When will heather be next on My Idol Marissa von blecken 18:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) check your twitter yes it was me xx kkay Hey lucylu so i was thinkin you know we have a jls girlfriend wiki group maybe we could do a the wanted one if its aloud can i be with nathan sykes xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 13:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) can i be with mike My Idol Marissa von blecken 13:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) kool xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 13:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Also i was thinkin and maybe we could do pics but it could be anyone like pick a theme and could be like pick someone whos a popstar . i alredy have a theme in mind xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) anybody with black hair mine s gonner be tulisa from ndubz if you dont mind xx <3 ya xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) kool who could heather be xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) kool ill make some pics xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i love it you like this pic xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thats a good theme but i dont kow who to be lol xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cheryl cole xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YESHHHHH, ME LOVE FINNY! THANK YA SISSY! -NIKKI POTTER GAGA LOPEZ VALENTINE FIELDS I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU XD [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 23:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Get on Polyvore!!!!!!! [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 23:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) First, go under profile and click sets. From there look for the set you want. Then right click and click save. Then post it on here and do full size <3 [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 00:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) aww thanks but im not im ugly My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) aww thanks i bet you are pretty too :D My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG lucy your beauts xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Your are pretty Happy birthday for saturday cuz i will not be here <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) on that day i will be think of a special girl names lucy also ill make you a late bday card on sunday :D My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey LucyLu happy birthday i made you a late birthday present hope you like My Idol Marissa von blecken 12:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i love you too you was in my heart yesterday hugs and kisses My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hugs you more tighty My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lucylu thats a great idea could i have naill please My Idol Marissa von blecken 12:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) well you carnt be tamed to one men like i carnt be tamed to JB because im also havin a few dates with nathan My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah and its looks great My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah sure but i carnt do much because i twisted my hand xx :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey LucyLu so i was wondering do u whatch big brother cause we could be the girls i could be louise if its alright with you My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) well theres faye jen rebecckh hevan and masie also i was thinkin could we make an offical PLL group me=Spencer You-alison Heather=Hanna Nikki=Emily Dani=Aria what do you think ive alredy made loads of PLL pics for us xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) i love the pic will you ask nikki and dani for me also i make a PLL group page xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) hehe i love my Lucy alison merrygold My Idol Marissa von blecken 22:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I LOVE that idea! :) <33 [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 02:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) tehe im gonner make another PLL pic love the courtney hastings one xxMy Idol Marissa von blecken 19:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) YAYAYAY :D [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 02:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) YURP XD [[User: Gleek5|'Nikki Potter Gaga Lopez Valentine Fields ']]is a Lil Ninja and Dani's Kitty Cat <3 01:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC)